Spirited Away
by Mein Liebling
Summary: Every night, a spirit appeared in her bedroom. It spent the rest of the time bathing in the moonlight, reaching out with transparent fingers trying to touch her face, only to pass right through. And then she spirited away. [Cedrella/Belvina]
1. Spirit

She was beautiful.

Fast asleep, her normally blank faced features had a sense of smoothness and softness that wasn't present when she was awake. Grey eyes were closed behind thin eyelids, long black hair pulled up into a tight bun; she seemed like a wonderful porcelain doll. So dainty, small, _helpless…_

Your mask came undone as you stared at her with eyes (that you wished could shine nearly as brightly as hers) that showered her form with interest and adoration. Your normally harsh and indifferent face looked at her in warmth that by all means you should not be able to possess.

You reached a pale, transparent hand out to touch her face, and you leaned down to press a kiss onto her forehead. Just as your lips grazed it (and ultimately passed through it), footsteps could be heard out in the hall, and you disappeared faster than an eye blink. A white blur, an unknown woman, anyone who could have seen you would agree on one thing.

You were dead, and you loved the human whose bedroom you spent every night in.

* * *

_Written for the 'I Kissed a Girl' competition. I had a bunch of fun with this. Mostly because I've always loved the 'one deceased one alive' things. Not as a pairing but just because it's interesting. So tada._

_The girl is Cedrella, and the ghost is Belvina. Let's see how that works out._

I don't own Harry Potter.


	2. Tradition

You watched her perform a traditional tea ceremony out in the garden.

It was part of her culture that she embraced, the roots and tradition that her forefathers brought along with them, before they settled in England, kilometers upon kilometers away from their native homeland of China.

It fascinated you.

(Or _she _fascinated you.)

Dressed in a beautifully made _hanfu, _the garment fitting her growing figure wonderfully, she poured the tea with grace and expertise that entranced you as you watched her through the window. How you wished you could be there with her, drinking the tea alongside her as she explained the ceremony to you.

But you couldn't.

So you watched her silently in the attic, a pale figure in the afternoon light.

You were almost disappointed when she finished and cleared up the tea cups and kettles, and came back inside.

You were back with her that night, and you traced a cold hand along her cheeks, making her shiver and turn over. You frowned, but you floated over to the other side and you pressed your lips to her cheek, before disappearing as she muttered something in her sleep and began to grow conscious.

* * *

_Still for IKAG comp. _

_I'm a firm headcanoner of the idea that the Blacks had Chinese ancestors. I think it adds a lot more perspective to them, it adds more layers to them, and it's completely fascinating how the Chinese upbringing and Black personality would battle each other and/or complement each other._

_I don't own Harry Potter._


	3. Lonely

She was heading off to school again.

The house would always be quiet and lonely without the bustle of children. No yells or screams, no curses flying out at random moments, no parties, or tea ceremonies, or anything remotely interesting that could capture your attention. Just an empty house with a lonely spirit haunting it.

Worst of all, _she _left.

You would no longer be able to kiss her goodnight, or watch her from darkened corners as she went around all day doing whatever she liked. She came home for Christmas and Easter holidays, but they never lasted long enough to get you through the year.

You frowned as you petted her head (ignoring the fact that your hand sometimes went straight through it when you weren't careful) and pressed a loving kiss to her temple.

She was growing up nicely.

Soon she would be leaving.

You narrowed your eyes and disappeared through the window.

* * *

IKAG Comp.

I don't own Harry Potter.


End file.
